


TK 熟 （上篇）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: *大学paro*师生 年下 兄弟 年龄差8岁*学生刚×大学老师光一***避雷：非常规乳fang发育***不小心爆字数，还没写到女士内衣梗，这篇只有z w
Kudos: 19





	TK 熟 （上篇）

堂本光一已经很久没穿紧身的衣服了。

他的腿还有些发软，胸部也涨涨的，过度劳累后的疲乏让他有些眩晕，大脑短暂地停止了思考，只有身体各个部位传来的酸胀疼痛还是那么的清晰。这几天一直在忙着改教案，压力太大昨晚居然失眠了，半夜睡不着的他久违地享受了自慰的快感与疲惫，终于耗尽了多余的体力与精力，昏沉地睡了过去……等等！昨晚做了…也就意味着……光一低下头，透过松散的睡袍看向自己裸露的肌肤——果然…类似的画面不管看多少次还是会让他面红耳赤，光一慌乱地拢了拢睡袍将胸口遮得严严实实，做贼心虚般撇了撇四周，确定没人后才重新放松了手上的力度，微微露出一小块缺口羞怯不安地观察自己饱满的胸部。

乳头像个小馒头一样肿立起来，像被人嘬过一样又红又胀，柔软的乳房也被拢成一小团肉浪，软软嫩嫩地轻微上翘着，如同正在发育的少女。光一被眼前的画面冲击得头皮发麻，一种陌生的慌张让他坐立难安，不同于男人的「胸肌」，他觉得自己的乳房好像…变得更大了，这已经是第三次有这么明显的变化，如果没猜错的话，促使乳房发育的原因之一就是性行为，真是太糟糕了。

已经彻底清醒的人此刻站在柜子前，衣柜已经和一个月前完全不一样了，光一最常穿的纯色贴身T恤全部被塞在了最里面，留下的大多是和他风格不符的宽松套装，还有寥寥几身套了防尘袋的西服。他今天有一个重要的讲座，自然不能再穿的过于随意，犹豫地摘下防尘袋，剪裁服帖的西装反而让他浑身不自在了起来，乳头被不透气的打底衬衫紧紧贴着，敏感的凸起已经不受控制地开始刺痒发胀，忍住那种令人羞耻的不适，光一给自己打气般深吸了口气，调整好状态后在镜子前理了理前额的碎发，随即戴上眼镜出了门。

*  
这不是顺利的一天。

“啊，对不起！”肩膀被人狠狠地撞了一下，他在一片嬉笑声中捕捉到一句漫不经心的道歉。“哟，这不是堂本老师嘛，撞到你真是不好意思，请原谅我的鲁莽呢。”熟悉的少年音来自他最亲近的人，光一低下头捋平了肩膀上泛起的褶皱，淡漠地点了点头便绕开少年走向了教学楼。

“喂、刚君，光一老师是你哥哥吧，诶～你们关系不好吗？”结伴的朋友察觉到了堂本刚微变的脸色，按耐不住好奇心打趣道，被哥哥忽视的叛逆大学生皮笑肉不笑地冷哼了一声，指了指肩上的电吉他：“好得很呢，练琴去了。”

讲座进行的很顺利——表面上看是这样的。虽然没有强制学生出席活动，但堂本老师的课通常是座无虚席，晦涩的生物基因学报告并没有让广大女大学生昏昏欲睡，相反，难得一身正装的光一老师更是吸引了众多热烈的视线，因此在讲座结束后立刻脱身的计划也自然而然地失败了，热情的学生一个接一个地向他请教，光一没有理由拒绝，身为教师的责任感与道德感也不允许自己临阵脱逃，尽管他已经浑身冒汗，西装下的乳头被磨得又热又痒，甚至下半身也起了反应，不分场合地有了湿意。

等到终于结束后，光一几乎是逃出了大厅，他下午还有课，这样要命的装束至少还得撑半天。迈着虚软的脚步，光一去保健室买了些创可贴，委婉拒绝了校医要帮他看伤口好意，一个人就近逃进了教学楼的洗手间。

堂本刚没有参加讲座，过去的两小时一直沉浸在属于自己的音乐世界里。眼看快到中午，他想了想今天的课表，意味不明地露出了一丝笑容。练完琴后堂本刚吹着口哨去了教学楼，他不是理工科专业的，但选修课程还是报了生物基因学，虽然的确听不太懂，可谁让他就是“感兴趣”呢。

他路过了洗手间，正巧撞上了从楼梯口跑下来的堂本老师——砰地一声闷响，俩人都撞了个趔趄。

“你干嘛啊！”被弄疼的少年愠怒地看向前方吼道，对面同样受了罪的老师隐忍着抬起了头，他眼睛红了一圈，眉毛痛苦地皱起，眼镜也被撞得有些歪斜，得体的西装衬衫松松散散，整个人都看起来狼狈了许多，像是受了莫大的委屈。

“我、我可不是故意的…！是你自己不长眼睛……”第一次看到这样的哥哥，堂本刚难免有些心虚，虽然这次不是他的错，可白天的恶作剧的确是他有意为之，他眼睁睁看着光一的眼睛一点点变得湿润，一向在捉弄人上游刃有余的他突然慌张了起来，“你怎么，怎么要哭……”

“你走开…”光一打断了他的话，低哑的声线颤颤的，似乎不想被人看到这幅样子，狠狠地甩开了堂本刚无意识伸过来的手。他没有顾及少年敏感易碎的自尊心，冷漠地绕过了面前有些愣住的年轻人，自顾自匆匆进了洗手间。

“切…谁乐意管你。” 他既理亏又着急，心里还有一团莫名升起的小火苗叫嚣着愤怒与不甘，便较劲般扯着嗓子回应道。可话虽这么说，刚迈出的脚步又不受控制地反折回来，一种名为「哥哥怎么了」的好奇心驱使他悄悄跟进了洗手间，他像个小变态一样东瞅西瞅，最终顺利摸进了光一的隔间。

此刻的光一已经忍得快要哭出来了，他手忙脚乱地解开西服外套，怕弄皱了也不敢硬扯，里面的衬衫汗湿了大块，黏在身上难受又闷热。等布料下的乳头终于得到了解放，那里果然已经肿的不成样子，乳孔被蹭得微微绽开，胀大的肉粒红艳艳的，轻微一碰都能让他发抖，光一吸了吸鼻子，拿出创可贴撕掉了包装，努力压着嗓子里不断冒出的低吟，他手也不稳，创可贴刚碰到乳头就整个人瑟缩着抖一下，半天也没能下得去手，反倒是那种痛痒被刺激的更加鲜明，找不到发泄口的身体变得愈发燥热难耐。好难受…上面和下面都好难受， 他慌张又迷茫，身为成熟男性的果断与稳重此刻全化为乌有，还有一个半小时就要上课了，他不可能这个样子去给学生讲课，更不可能因此缺勤，辜负学生们的期待。一番心理斗争后，光一终于下定了决心，他死死咬住嘴唇，强迫自己将创可贴整个贴在了挺翘的肉粒上，密集的快感瞬间在乳头炸开，凸起被按进肉里，和乳晕一起被胶黏住，他有些不敢动了，屏住呼吸不让胸膛起伏得过于剧烈，又颤颤巍巍地将另一边红嫩的乳头牢牢贴了起来。

一系列的刺激让他变得敏感且焦虑，西服裤被撑出一个小包，勒得他下面生疼，昨晚刚抚慰过的后面也不争气地开始翕张，一缩一缩地吸着泛潮的内裤，光一难堪地捂住了眼睛，坐在马桶盖上不耐地扭了扭胯。

“呜…可恶…”从生理学的角度，目前解决窘状的最佳方法就是发泄出来，压抑与忍耐起不到任何实质性的作用，反而会让堆积的欲望变本加厉。光一比谁都清楚这点，况且身为一个正常的男人，他也不觉得解决生理欲望是件多么值得羞耻的事情，他没有那么放不开，甚至意外地能够坦然享受。可是…这既不是教职工宿舍，也不是他的单身公寓，这里可是教学楼的洗手间啊……来来往往的都是学生，隔间时不时就会有人进来，先不说如果被人察觉会怎么样，仅仅是在公共场所做这种事，就已经让他羞愧地恨不得找个地方钻进去，这是有违教师道德的，是不正确的。

还剩不到一个小时，光一急得流了许多汗，下面不仅变得更湿，还开始痒了起来，他咬着手指小声抽噎，矛盾地做着心理斗争。已经要没时间了，不快点解决的话下午上课会出更大的糗……可是真的要这么做吗，随随便便地在学校发了情，还在这种地方自慰，太丢脸了，真的太丢脸了。时间越逼越紧，眼看已经没了选择，光一终于低下头，憋住眼泪抛去一身正气松开了皮带，他将西服裤褪到腿弯，内裤扯到臀下，拿出湿纸巾擦了擦手指便握住了自己昂扬的下体，他不敢有大动作，缓慢的撸动根本不能解痒，欲望越挑越高，没了内裤遮挡的后穴吞食着隔间里暧昧的空气，光一忍不住夹了夹臀部，又空虚地想哭。

他还是妥协了，在马桶盖上垫了几张纸半坐着，慢慢将手指插进了后面，他的动作很轻也很急，指尖并起打着转往里钻，缺乏耐心地抚慰饥渴的后穴。

已经半个多小时过去了，光一老师还是没出来。隔间的堂本刚从耐心等待变成了狐疑猜测，这样子也不像是上厕所啊，半天没动静就算了，莫名其妙的窸窣声又是什么啊。他翘着二郎腿坐在盖子上，耳朵却竖着快贴上隔板，他刚才隐隐约约听到了抽泣声，好奇得整个人都快穿过去，不是吧，真哭了啊。良心不安再加上微妙的担心，堂本刚真就保持着上半身严重倾斜的滑稽姿势一动不动地捕捉隔壁的动静：明显的抽泣声不见了，取而代之的是细微的水声，还有不像是哥哥会发出来的虚弱气音。不会是肚子痛吧，还是身体哪里不舒服……好像向来独当一面又深受信赖的堂本老师只被他发现了柔弱的一面，堂本刚突然有种怪异的满足感，他既想冲出去帮哥哥一把，又忍不住想多听一会。 

‘叫你平时管我，还给爸妈告状，肚子痛了吧，这时候还不得靠我……’他心里雀跃不已，还有种非他不可的小得意，正准备出去「英雄救美」时，隔壁突然传来了一声娇媚的低吟。

“啊、啊…呜…”光一立刻捂住了自己的嘴巴，他深深喘着气，臀部凹陷，后穴痉挛，下半身也抖得厉害，憋了许久的眼泪从镜框下大颗大颗地流了出来，他一声不吭地承受着突如其来的高潮，小腹紧绷，臀部微翘，插在穴里的手指也被裹得紧紧的，抽不出来。现在应该是午饭时间，教学楼安静了许多，洗手间也落针可闻，被人发现的恐惧这才慢慢消退，光一努力让自己放松，缓慢动了动埋在体内有些麻木的手指，猝不及防地又碰到了敏感的软肉，塌着腰再次被弄软了腿。还有点痒，可能是神经太过紧张，光一的动作明明没放开，却比以往还要敏感，缓慢的节奏除了拉长快感的折磨以外并没有其他好处，尤其是现在这种特殊情况，光一看了看手表，现在是学校人最少的时刻，速战速决的话，或许会有更好的效果。

一回生二回熟，狭窄的空间里，光一琢磨出了能让他最舒服的姿势，他胯坐在马桶上，双腿叉开站在两边，露出被插得微微张开的肉洞，将三根手指送了进去，这个姿势有点累，尤其是大腿很容易酸软，但好在手不断往上插的同时，身体也可以借力往下坐，能进得又快又深，还有种正在被别人干的心理刺激，黏腻的水声越来越响，光一也忍不住发出了断断续续的哼吟，分泌的体液从指缝间漏出，一滴滴落到了垫着纸巾的马桶盖上，他舒服地越插越快，皮鞋顶着地板碾蹭，贴着创可贴的乳房也跟着荡起了肉浪，就在他快要忘我地陷入情欲中时，一声不轻不重的碰撞声猛然间刺破了呻吟。

堂本刚已经被冲击得头晕脑胀了，他从刚才起就一直在偷听，从怀疑到不确定，从否认到接受现实，那些奇怪的声音…到底是怎么来的，难道哥哥真的在做这种事？不是吧，他是不是找错了位置，其实光一根本就不在这里，但是，那分明是光一的声音，虽然变得软绵发嗲，声线也高了好几度，可那就是光一的声音啊……水声好急，布料在激烈摩擦，哥哥真的在，在自慰吗？终于给出结论的人被惊得不轻，一个重心不稳，歪坐在马桶盖上的年轻人就撞到了隔板上。

“哈啊…嗯、…”光一被吓得浑身僵硬，他试着抽出手，却因为大腿颤得厉害直接整个人坐了下去，手指直挺挺插到了可及的最深处，光一的屁股贴着掌心，毫无退路地被手指奸透，太刺激了……刚发泄过的阴茎又抬了抬头，光一失神地叫了出了，被隔壁听得清清楚楚。“有、有人吗……”光一坐在马桶上，夹着腿磨穴，下体一抽一抽的又要高潮。 “没人吗…？”他压着嗓子又问了一遍，被身下的手指折磨得欲哭无泪。

没有人回答他，尽管如此光一也不敢再放松了，他减缓了速度，保持着坐在手上的姿势抠弄嫩穴深处，另一只手捂住嘴巴不允许自己再发出任何声音。

另一边，堂本刚也快疯了——他发现了哥哥巨大的秘密。兴奋、诧异、惊奇，还有一种说不清道不明的蠢蠢欲动，直勾得他心里痒痒的，如果被别人知道了光一老师是这样的人，他一定会崩溃吧，谁知道看起来一本正经的堂本先生，私底下却是这样的变态呢。然而，不断膨胀的独占欲又让他不愿意与别人分享这个秘密。他承认自己是个性格很差的人，明明也没有那么讨厌哥哥，却偏偏看不顺眼那些在他身边绕来绕去的人，不喜欢光一深受女大学生的爱戴，也不喜欢他那副总是坦然自若的样子，更不喜欢他板着脸教育自己的态度，太无趣了！所以捉弄年长的哥哥，上课捣乱，让他吃瘪，便成了他觉得最有意思的事情。今天的事这么劲爆，他不可能视而不见，欺负哥哥已经成了改不掉的坏习惯，他才不要错过这样好的机会。

午休时间快结束了，教学楼渐渐热闹了起来。堂本刚悄悄开了门溜出洗手间，在楼梯口遇到了几个准备去教室的同学。

“今天这么早？”  
不仅没迟到，还提前了二十分钟。难得在上课前遇到了堂本刚，相熟的同学表示十分诧异。

“可不是吗，今天有堂本老师的课呢，他敢不去吗？”

“得了吧，你以为刚君真怕他？你看他天天上课那样子……”

同伴们三言两语地打趣，堂本刚却一点心思都不在上面，眼看着越来越多的人进了洗手间，他终于打断了这个话题： “走，上厕所？”

光一受了惊，从那以后动作都不敢太大，于是快感只能缓慢攀升，进入洗手间的人越来越多了，这时候停下来无异于前功尽弃，走投无路的他便只能在一片年轻的嬉闹声中、硬着头皮继续手里毫无师尊的情事。

门突然被人踢了一下，外面传来了不耐烦的催促声：“这里面谁啊，怎么这么久还不出来。”

人流正处于高峰期，排队的学生也渐渐失去了耐心，堂本刚站在他的后面，恶劣地煽风点火：“喂，我们刚来的时候这里就关着吧，在里面干什么呀！”他凑过去敲了敲门，狭促地催问：“有没有人啊？”

听到了熟悉的学生们的声音，光一羞愧地咬住了通红的嘴唇，背德感将他骄傲的自尊打击得寸甲不留，便只能低着头默默掉眼泪，不敢发出一点声音。可恶…怎么会这样……快感比之前更强烈，想要快点结束的他从始至终没有停下手上抽插的动作，镜片被泪水打湿，他张大嘴巴无声地喘息，面色赤红，眼神涣散，在距离学生们只有一板之隔的厕所里，赤裸着下体将自己送上了高潮。

“算了吧，这里可能坏了，去别的地方吧。”没有得到回应的学生不想再浪费时间，距离上课只剩十分钟了，洗手间里的人渐渐离开，只有堂本刚还在神色复杂地盯着那扇纹丝不动的门。

光一还在缓神，他双腿微张，脚尖发抖，内裤上沾满了精液，腿根也湿湿的。他颤着腿抬起屁股，慢慢将手指从泥泞的后穴里抽出来，带出小片黏糊的体液，流到了指缝和面巾纸上。他已经没那么难受了，可眼泪还在不断往下滑，自己做了多么出格的事情啊，真的，太不要脸了。他吸着鼻子将马桶盖上乱七八糟的纸巾团起扔进纸篓里，又拿出干净的湿纸巾擦拭自己的下体和内裤，身体变得好脏，又潮又黏，很难受。他犹豫了会儿，又扯了点纸巾垫在了内裤里，然后才穿上泛出些折痕的西服裤。

刚才忽视了的胸部还暴露在外，乳头被创可贴牢牢黏住，只有边角因汗湿稍微失去点黏性，他泄了气系上纽扣，虽然并不好受，也总强过直接被衬衫磨弄。好不容易止住了泪水，光一摘下眼镜擦了擦哭红的眼睛，又用手帕将额头的细汗抹去，才最终扣上了西服外套，理了理人头发按下冲水键开了门。

“你在干什么？”角落里突然传来了一声低哑的质问，光一脚步一滞，寻声而去，看到了正环臂打量他的亲弟弟。他如雷轰顶，后背直冒冷汗，出于自我保护的本能，没有给堂本刚回应，加快脚步打算离开。

“你跑什么呀，我问你话呢！”堂本刚有些急了，他看光一要逃，立马冲过去将人按在了门上。光一握紧了拳头隐忍着，垂下脑袋也不反抗，他很慌张，第一次觉得被人抓住了把柄，软弱又倔强的一声不吭，任凭前面的少年怎么气急败坏也不肯回答。

“你看着我，我像和你闹着玩儿的吗？！”本来只是恶作剧，却没有得到他所期望的结果，看着哥哥怎么也不愿意对自己敞开胸扉，堂本刚突然觉得很受伤，他感觉心里痛痛的，像有石头堵在胸口，他有点伤心，发泄般紧紧攥住了光一的衣领。

“别弄皱了……”光一终于抬起了头，淡淡地看向他，镜片后的眼神躲躲闪闪，似乎鼓足了勇气才敢面对他，因为靠的很近，堂本刚甚至能看到他哭红的眼睛和没擦干净的泪水，光一握住了堂本刚抓住自己衣服的手腕，轻轻往下扯了扯：“松开，我要去上课了。”

不像平时那般冰冷的、脆弱易碎的声音。堂本刚瞬间没了脾气，他乖顺地松开手，呆呆地看着光一疲惫的、写满无助的脸，心底本能地升出一股歉意，以及想要保护他的欲望。

欺负的过头了，他是混蛋，才会让哥哥哭鼻子。

*  
生物基因课上，堂本刚难得乖巧地坐在了后排，没有捣乱也没有起哄，只是静静地看着讲台上专注投入的堂本老师，明明十几分钟之前还是一副泫然欲泣的样子，现在就又变得那么坦然与沉稳，堂本刚从来没向今天这样细致地打量过光一，他长得的确好看，讲课也不枯燥，虽然看起来不太好说话的样子，可是对待学生都很亲和，真是个好老师啊，难怪大家都喜欢他。

一想到大家都喜欢自己的哥哥，堂本刚又有些烦躁了起来，他们知道的，了解的只有片面的堂本老师，而我，只有我才知道他的小秘密！怀揣着这么一个小心思，堂本刚不禁窃喜，看着周围的学生也不觉得很烦了。

光一到了后来完全是凭借着超强的职业操守在讲课，他一直在流汗，贴在乳头上的创可贴也失去了大半黏性，授课的一举一动都能牵扯到那处，衬衫不断蹭过创可贴，又让它挪了挪位置，露出半颗乳头。还有十分钟就下课了，光一擦了擦额头的汗，扶着讲桌提点了本节课的最后一个知识点。

左边的创可贴已经完全没了黏性，只剩一小块还挂在乳房上，光一清晰地感觉到最后的边角一点点随着重力脱离乳晕，掉下胸部，然后卡在了衬衫底端。  
他吸了口气，在下课铃声中缓慢直起腰，重新让乳头直接触碰到了衬衫，在一阵令人发狂的刺痒中，面色平静地宣布了下课。

*  
光一下课后立刻回了家，他自己在外面租了公寓，面积不大，只够一两个人住。他离开家独自生活也有六年了，从研究生毕业到博士毕业，期间经济来源虽然有限，但也够他一个人生活。如今在大学讲课，虽然资历还不够，但工资也算可观，不需要家里的补贴，反过来还可以帮些忙。提到帮忙，光一就一阵头疼，其他的都不是问题，只是那个叛逆的弟弟……明明小时候关系那么好，怎么长大了，就变了呢。爱惹事，爱找茬，随便说几句就发脾气，还要故意和他作对——偏偏在妈妈面前又装的很乖，一副懂事听话的样子，一口一个哥哥叫的比谁都甜。

车站离学校不远，步行几分钟就能到。光一察觉到了有人跟着他，不安地回了头。堂本刚背着个电吉他，一路走走停停，他穿的衣服花里胡哨，挂饰叮当作响，想不被注意都难，被哥哥看到后，他吊儿郎当地甩无赖：“我要去你家。”

“不行。”被果断拒绝了。

“诶，你别走呀。”没想到对方的态度会这么强硬，一定是还在生气。一想到自己过分的行为，堂本刚也变得很没有底气，支支吾吾地开始认错：“今天，今天…对、对不$&@…”

“我不该撞你，也不该偷……”

“够了、”光一慌张地打断了他的话，不管有没有人发现，也不管是被谁发现，他都打算当这件事从未发生过，或者说，打算永远逃避。

少年不说话了，他看着光一瘦削挺拔的背影，觉得他们的距离好像从未拉近过。

“今天…不行。”光一的态度终于软了下来，他也不知道自己为什么能猜到堂本刚此刻的表情——可能很受伤，很委屈，很不安，而事实上也的确如此，或许这就是可怕的血缘关系吧。

他丢下这句话就走了，留下堂本刚站在原地，一动不动，心里一半失望，一半期待。

今天不行，那就明天。


End file.
